staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Sierpnia 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Śmierć na żywo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Planeta.seria 2. Ryjkonos. Malec o długim nosie. (Planet Wild. Elephant Shrew Little Giant); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie bioodpadów; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Planeta.seria 2. Lis. Życie po zmroku. (Planet Wild. Red Fox After Dark); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Tacy sami - odc. 5 pt. Flexi mama; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Klan - odc. 2447 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 2/12 - Za mundurem chłopy sznurem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 117, Opowieść o zbrodni (Bonanza, ep. 117, Elegy for a Hangman); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Pszczółka Maja - W poszukiwaniu zaginionej kuli, odc. 39 (In search of the list duna); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pszczółka Maja - Nieznajomy, odc. 7 (The Stranger); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Filantrop - odc. 7/8 (The Philanthropist ep. 7); serial kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wieczorynka - Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Pinpinu i księżyc, odc. 47 (Pinpinou et la lune) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra - terrestres) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1978); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Guy Grosso; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Życie na gorąco - odc. 5/9 - Monachium; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Detoks II - odc. 6/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 6, The Things We Didn't Plan); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Moja Angelika - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Stanisław Kuźniak; wyk.:Monika Kwiatkowska, Radosław Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Olga Sawicka, Piotr Garlicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Bonanza - odc. 117, Opowieść o zbrodni (Bonanza, ep. 117, Elegy for a Hangman); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Notacje - Krystyna Danuta Berwińska. Kukiełki pod barykadą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 2/39 - Zimowe zuchy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 1/9 - Porwanie; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Bożena Krzyżanowska, Maciej Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Henryk Machalica, Piotr Garlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 309; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 310; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 115 - Siódme przykazanie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 O rety, Niemcy na Wolinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Familiada - odc. 2036; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Tygiel kulinarny" (112); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Czas honoru - odc. 56 "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 M jak miłość - odc. 988; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura? (74); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/75; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/75; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Jedna gorąca letnia noc (One Hot Summer Night: Crimes of Passion); dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:James A. Contner; wyk.:Erika Eleniak, Brian Wimmer, Tobin Bell, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Kuba: Ostatnia szansa (Last chance to see Cuba); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Tom McCarthy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 12/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 12 Case Histories); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wieża - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Agnieszka Trzos; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Gonera, Agata Stawarz, Mariusz Zaniewski, Zosia Bartoszewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartłomiej Topa, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura? (74); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:13 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:04 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 56 Podkarpackie cerkwie na liście UNESCO; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Rejs po atrakcjach; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Skarby dawnej architektury Podkarpacia - Zespół pałacowo - parkowy w Zawadzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 182; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 57 Maratony Kresowe Narewka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bez hamulców - Odcinek 60; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 182; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Bieszczady dzikie i gościnne; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Warownia nad Sanem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Serwis Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:13 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 232; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 182; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:34 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:22 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Listy gończe - Tajemnica pięciu stawów - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Dorota Sumińska - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:03 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:44 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (406, 407) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (117) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (291) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (42) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 5 (145, 146) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (294, 295) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (423) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Trudne sprawy (318) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (284) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Legionista - film przygodowy, USA 1998 22.10 Nikomu ani słowa - thriller, USA/Australia 2001 00.25 Pytania i odpowiedzi - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.50 Ostry dyżur 14 (18) - serial obyczajowy 08.50 Detektywi (822) - serial fab.-dok. 09.20 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) - program rozrywkowy 10.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (497) - serial fab.-dok. 11.20 Ugotowani (9) - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Szpital (55) - serial paradokumentalny 13.20 Ukryta prawda (152) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (936) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (175) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (56) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (153) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (945) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Zabójcy - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1995 23.30 Top Gear 19 (6) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.55 Kuba Wojewódzki (17) - talk-show 01.55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (7) - reality show 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Arkana magii (1019) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.54 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Ale mądrale! - / 10 /; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Nauka nie zna granic; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 6 Zakupy i oszczędności; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Na dobry początek - Krawczyk i Bregovic; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 2 - Tajemniczy słoik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty (Jaskinia Omasty); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka (Przejażdżka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 57; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Albania - kamperomaniacy (298); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 888 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.11; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 12 Zachodniopomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 755* - Fatum; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Nauka nie zna granic; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Albania - kamperomaniacy (298); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 57; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 888 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 - Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 73 - Zatruta woda - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (299)Polak w Chicago; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Układ krążenia - Odc. 7/7 - Doktor Bognar; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 00:40 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty (Jaskinia Omasty); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka (Przejażdżka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 - Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 73 - Zatruta woda - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (299) Polak w Chicago; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 888; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 144; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7